deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya No Uta) vs Enjou Tomoe (Kara No Kyoukai)
Fuminori Sakisaka, the medical student who was driven to insanity and murder after brain damage caused by an auto accident made him see everything as covered in blood and gore. VS Enjou Tomoe, a teenager from a troubled family who discovered and challenged the dark secrets behind the problems in his life. =Combatants= Fuminori Sakisaka A character from a dark, 18+ Japanese "visual novel" game, Fuminori Sakisaka was medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. Fuminori is further destabilized when he meets a "girl" who introduces herself as "Saya". Saya appears normal to Fuminori, while in actuality she is an extradimensional alien creature similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as. Fuminori later falls in love with "Saya" and under her influence, commits a number of murders and begins engaging in cannibalism after he discovers his taste for human flesh. Enjou Tomoe Enjou Tomoe was a boy in his late teens who lived which his parents in an apartment building. His parents did not have a good relationship with each other or Tomoe, and one day, after having recurring nightmares of his mother killing him, he murdered his parents and ran away. Tomoe was accosted by by a group of thugs. Tomoe fought back and managed to disable one of them with a punch so hard that it literally put out his eye, but Tomoe was overwhelmed by the others. Tomoe was rescued by Shiki Ryougi, who defeated the thugs and invited Tomoe to her home, in spite of his confession that he was a murderer. Tomoe lived at Ryougi's place for multiple days. Tomoe became attracted to Ryougi, though Shiki only laughs in response. Tomoe returns to the apartment building with Ryougi find the dead bodies of his parents... as well as himself... Shortly afterwards, Tomoe and Ryougi are attacked by a group of "zombies", which are easily dispatched by Ryougi, before they encounter Araya Souren, a sorceror who bordered on invincible, and even managed to survive Shiki's normally instantly fatal attacks. Araya imprisons Shiki in a magical seal within the walls of the apartment building. Tomoe manages to escape, but returns, along with Mikiya Kokutou, a close friend and eventually love interest of Ryougi's, armed with a katana capable of breaking magical barriers. At this point, it is revealed that Tomoe is actually already dead, and the "Tomoe" appearing in the movie is actually a reanimated puppet created by Araya to lure Shiki to him so he could use her powers to reach the "Spiral of Origin". In spite of his "puppet" body beginning to disintegrate, resulting in the loss of one of his arms, Tomoe nonetheless confronts Araya, who states that all of Tomoe's emotions, including his attraction to Ryougi were implanted by him, and that the "origin of his soul" is "worthlessness". Tomoe manages to break through the magic barrier Araya uses to protect himself and manages to stab Araya in the chest with Shiki's tanto, but Araya barely notices, and proceeds to magically disintegrate Tomoe's body. However, Tomoe turns out to be Araya's undoing, as he left the magic barrier-breaking katana in the apartment building's elevator, cutting a hole in the barrier, allowing Ryougi to escape and kill Araya with the katana. Note: For the purposes of this battle Tomoe's "origin" will NOT be a factor in this battle, and his body will NOT disintegrate (i.e. limb loss), he will be as durable as a normal human. =Weapons= Heavy Melee Woodcutting Axe (Fuminori) When Fuminori decides he needs a more potent weapon than a butcher's knife, he purchases a long-handled woodcutting axe. Fuminori notes that Japan has laws restricting the length of knives, but axes such as the one he purchases are perfectly legal, and with a few feet of the knives in the store. Katana (Tomoe) The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. Knives Butcher's Knife (Fuminori) Fuminori commits his first murder with a butcher's knife. The knife appears to have about an eight-inch blade. Fuminori is pictured holding the knife in the main image, so I will not add a separate image. Tanto (Tomoe) A tanto is a short Japanese dagger similar in appearance to miniaturization of a katana with a straightened blade, however, on close inspection, one will notice the blade has a nearly flat side, with no ridge, unlike a katana. This gives the sword greater penetration power. Tanto were used as secondary weapons by samurai, and were also used for self defense by civilians, and as tools. =X-Factors= Notes Rematch due to no votes in original ended March 1st. =Battle= Enjou Tomoe walked onto the upper floor of the apartment building created by Araya Souren to house his "puppets". Enjou entered a door to an apartment that was ajar. A smell of rotting meat was emminating from the room. Unknown to Tomoe, one of the dead bodies Araya had turned into a "puppets" were none other than Fuminori Sakisaka and the mysterious alien being known as "Saya". Tomoe walked into the apartment. Immediately, he saw to a trail of a mucus-like substance on the wall, leading up the sealing, like a giant slug had been crawling around. At the same time, Tomoe heard a squelching sound similar to the noise such a creature might make coming from above. Enjou Tomoe drew the katana and looked up into a mouth full of sharp teeth. Tomoe jumped back just into time to avoid being grabbed by the creature's tentacles. Tomoe swung his katana, slicing into the creature's flesh and and forcing it down from the ceiling, however, the monster seemed to regenerate from its wound. Undetered, Tomoe slashed at it again and again, slicing the creature into quarters. "Saya" had superhuman regenerative capabilities, but even "she" could not survive being sliced in half, much less in four pieces. "Saya" lay dead in four fragments. "Araya!", Tomoe yelled, "Are you going to face me or just hide behind your minions!? Coward!" Araya Souren, however, did not appear. Instead, a man walked into the building from the elevator. The "puppet" that was Fuminori Sakisaka walked over to the door to the apartment. Fuminori drew a kitchen knife as he yelled "You... You killed my Saya... DIE!!!" Fuminori ran at Tomoe, who blocked the knife attack with his katana. Tomoe countered with a slashing attack, which Fuminori dodged. As Tomoe prepared for another attack, Fuminori punched him in the chest, knocking him into a wall. Tomoe rolled out of the way as Fuminori pulled something out of a bag: an axe with a handle about as long as his katana. Fuminori charged at Tomoe, swinging his axe in a wide horizontal arc. Tomoe blocked the attack, but his katana was launched across the hall, into the elevator. Tomoe side stepped a downward slash as he drew the tanto that had belong to Shiki Ryougi. As Fuminori raised his axe for another attack, Tomoe took advantage of the opening, thrusting his tanto into torso once, twice, three times. Fuminori's hand went limp, the axe falling backwards, landing behind him as he fell to the floor, dead. WINNER: Enjou Tomoe From behind Tomoe, a voice said, "Impressive", Araya Souren said, "But you are still nothing but a fake. Your origin is worthlessness. That creation was simply more useless than you." "ARAYA!", Tomoe yelled as he charged at the sorceror with Fuminori's axe. At the same time, the Shiki Ryougi walked out of the wall in the basement of the apartment building, the magical barrier-breaking katana having opened a hole back into the real world. Araya was on the upper floor, she could sense it. Now she just had to wait for the next elevator up... Category:Blog posts